vixxfandomcom-20200224-history
Good Day
"Good Day" is the 6th track of VIXX's album "EAU DE VIXX". Lyrics |Lyrics= |-|Hangul= I’ll call today a good day 빛을 머금은 듯한 네 눈을 본 순간 (And I’m feeling good, and I’m feeling good) 계획된 일처럼 빈틈없이 홀린 듯해 (은근한 미소 기분 좋은 sign) Feel good feel good 낭만적인 그 vibe Feel luv feel luv 빠져버릴 것 같아 Feel good feel good 옷 색깔마저 내 맘에 들어 의심될 만큼 perfect You make me feel so fine 너와 날 우리라고 불러볼까 Baby 너는 어때 You make me feel so high 하나가 되어 날아보는 거야 오늘 너는 어때 Woo hoo hoo hoo 조심스레 딛는 good day Woo hoo hoo hoo Woo hoo hoo hoo 서로를 향해 딛는 good day Woo hoo hoo hoo 오늘은 네가 좋아하는 slim 하고 라인이 살짝 비치는 옷을 입었어 ye 네가 좋아하는 향수 듬뿍 뿌렸고 넌 오늘도 예쁨이 어김없어 woo ye 너 그때그때 했던 말이 기억나 딱 오늘 같은 이런 날을 good day라고 표현하고 싶다 말했잖아 그때그때 Feel good feel good 상상 속의 그 sign Feel luv feel luv 나와 같을 것 같아 Feel good feel good 꽃향기마저 완벽해 내가 할 말이 있는 듯해 You make me feel so fine 너와 날 우리라고 불러볼까 Baby 너는 어때 You make me feel so high 하나가 되어 날아보는 거야 오늘 너는 어때 수줍어 보여도 내 말은 확실해 켄/홍 조심스레 말해도 내 마음을 난 확신해 날 믿고 따라와 내 품에 너를 맡겨도 돼 오늘보다 좋은 날은 없을 거야 You and me, me and you 오늘을 기적이라 불러볼까 Baby 너는 어때 You and me, me and you 너와 나라서 완벽해진 오늘 지금 너는 어때 Woo hoo hoo hoo 조심스레 딛는 good day Woo hoo hoo hoo Woo hoo hoo hoo 서로를 향해 딛는 good day Woo hoo hoo hoo |-|Romainzation= I’ll call today a good day bicheul meogeumeun deuthan ne nuneul bon sungan (And I’m feeling good, and I’m feeling good) gyehoekdoen ilcheoreom binteumeopshi hollin deuthae (eungeunan miso gibun joeun sign) Feel good feel good nangmanjeogin geu vibe Feel luv feel luv ppajyeobeoril geot gata Feel good feel good ot saekkkalmajeo nae mame deureo uishimdoel mankeum perfect You make me feel so fine neowa nal urirago bulleobolkka Baby neoneun eottae You make me feel so high hanaga doeeo naraboneun geoya oneul neoneun eottae Woo hoo hoo hoo joshimseure dinneun good day Woo hoo hoo hoo Woo hoo hoo hoo seororeul hyanghae dinneun good day Woo hoo hoo hoo oneureun nega joahaneun slim hago raini saljjak bichineun oseul ipeosseo ye nega joahaneun hyangsu deumppuk ppuryeotgo neon oneuldo yeppeumi eogimeopseo woo ye neo geuttaegeuttae hhaetteon mari gieokna ttak oneul gateun ireon nareul good day rago pyohyeonago shipda malhhaetjana geuttaegeuttae Feel good feel good sangsang soge geu sign Feel luv feel luv nawa gateul geot gata Feel good feel good kkochyanggimajeo wanbyeokhae naega hal mari inneun deuthae You make me feel so fine neowa nal urirago bulleobolkka Baby neoneun eottae You make me feel so high hanaga doeeo naraboneun geoya oneul neoneun eottae sujubeo boyeodo nae mareun hwakshilhae K/HB joshimseure malhaedo nae maeumeul nan hwakshinae nal mitgo ttarawa nae pume neoreul matgyeodo dwae oneulboda joeun nareun eopseul geoya You and me, me and you oneureul gijeogira bulleobokka Baby neoneun eottae You and me, me and you neowa naraseo wanbyeokhaejin oneul jigeum neoneun eottae Woo hoo hoo hoo joshimseure dinneun good day Woo hoo hoo hoo Woo hoo hoo hoo seororeul hyanghae dinneun good day Woo hoo hoo hoo |-|English= I’ll call today a good day As if I swallowed light, the moment I saw your eyes (And I’m feeling good, and I’m feeling good) Like it was planned, I’ve completely fallen for you (Your soft smile is a good sign) Feel good feel good This romantic vibe Feel luv feel luv I’m falling for you Feel good feel good I even like the color of your clothes You’re so perfect, I’m almost doubting You make me feel so fine You and me, can I say we? baby how do you feel? You make me feel so high Let’s become one and fly, how do you feel today? Woo hoo hoo hoo Carefully going through this good day Woo hoo hoo hoo Woo hoo hoo hoo We’re stepping toward each other, good day Woo hoo hoo hoo Today, I’m wearing slim pants that you like Clothes that slightly shows off my body line I sprayed on perfume that you like Today, without fail, you’re so pretty Do you remember what you said? That days like this is a good day You said you wanted to express it right away Feel good feel good That sign in my imagination Feel luv feel luv I think you feel the same way Feel good feel good Even the scent of the flowers is perfect I have something to say You make me feel so fine You and me, can I say we? baby how do you feel? You make me feel so high Let’s become one and fly, how do you feel today? I may seem shy, but I’m sure of what I say I may sound cautious but I’m sure of my feelings Trust me and follow me, you can trust yourself in my arms There won’t be a better day than today You and me, me and you Can I call today a miracle? baby, how do you feel? You and me, me and you This day is perfect because it’s us, how do you feel? Woo hoo hoo hoo Carefully going through this good day Woo hoo hoo hoo Woo hoo hoo hoo We’re stepping toward each other, good day Woo hoo hoo hoo }} Category:Songs